


Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

by orphan_account



Category: jian
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Real life friends - Freeform, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Siân meets her downfall of the brightest sun in her life, whereas Jo wakes up to her sun on a daily.extremely short drabble.





	Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my best friend. The title is from "Thinking out loud" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Two of my friends are constantly flirting with each other, so I started shipping them. Then I fell too hard, and started writing fanfiction. This is the only one that is currently publish-able, but I wrote it at three a.m.

A sliver of blinding light woke Siân up, the curtain had been left open just a fraction enough to let the seven a.m. sun shine directly in the female's face. 

Rather than getting out of bed, she squinted her eyes against the harsh light, and turned to face her girlfriend. 

They'd fallen asleep cuddling, Jo with her arms around Siân's waist, and it proved difficult to move without waking the elder.

Siân cuddled in close to Jo for warmth, because despite the sun, their apartment was freezing in late October.

The younger buried her face into Jo's neck, already feeling the welcomed heat spreading throughout her chilled cheeks. Her jaw quivered from cold being met with boiling so quickly, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"You're fucking freezing against my body, you asshole." A groggy morning voice mumbled out. 

Siân tilted her head up to look at Jo, her eyes were closed, but obviously she was awake now. Jo peeked her eyes open to look down at Siân, grumpy pout present.

Jo pulled Siân even closer, flush against her body. After last night's bout of intimacy, Siân only managed her baggy pyjama pants. Her chest remained bare, and the duvet wasn't really keeping them warm. Jo, on the other hand, had put both her pants, and shirt on before falling asleep. 

"Sorry..." Siân's voice was muffled as she hid her face back in her girlfriend's neck.

"Better be." Jo's chest rose with the slightest effort at a laugh, but no actual noise ever came out.

Siân grinned at the shared humour they had, but her grin was interrupted by her own teeth clacking again from the sudden cold air brought in from the draft under the door, "I'm freezing."

Jo didn't reply right away, actually, Siân thought she fell back asleep because she'd closed her eyes again, "You should've put clothes on then." The response was simple, but dripped in annoyance at the fact she had been woken up.

"But I'm cold now, and I can't get out of bed, to find my shirt, because it's even colder." The dark haired girl jutted out her lip in a pout, pulling back slightly to meet Jo's now open eyes, that were in fact giving her the most mischievous look for seven in the morning.

The blonde kissed Siân's bottom lip, biting at it a second later, then pulling back to reply, "I know how I could warm you up." The smirk on Jo's lips made Siân want to smother her with a pillow, and she was GREATLY tempted to do just that.

Except that would mean a dead Jo, which wouldn't provide any body warmth whatsoever, so instead she settled for a simple reply, "No, you have nasty morning breath." She scrunched her nose up for added affect, and wore a smug grin of her own.

"You do too!" Jo rolled her eyes, but pecked Siân's lips regardless.

After a few minutes more of cuddling, and harmless banter, Siân rolled out of the bed. Literally, rolling to the floor, she took the duvet with her, wrapping herself in it, and made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

Jo just laid there, too lazy to get out of bed to retrieve the blanket.

She slung her arm over her eyes, rolled on her back, and was slipping into a light slumber when Siân jumped on her thighs.

The younger was in her day clothes; a pair of bleached denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a light grey cardigan. Jo let out a groan in suprise, snapping her eyes open to look at that annoyingly hot face.

Siân quirked an eyebrow before sliding forwards to Jo's hips, and leaning down to press a minty kiss to the latter's chapped lips.


End file.
